


Whisper Sex In My Ear

by happyevraftr



Series: Love In Strange Places [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Scott loves getting fucked by Chris. No big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Sex In My Ear

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 5 stories for Teen Wolf mini!bang
> 
> Wonderful art by smalfoyblack. Art masterpost can be found [here](stitchedwrists.tumblr.com/tagged/tw+superbang+art).

“Yes. Fuck. Right-- right there.” Scott moans, grinding forward into Chris’ hand, enjoying the rough pull of his cock through his gym shorts. The material is silky and caresses his hard dick, teasing him just enough to drive him crazy.  
  
Chris has him pushed up against his living room wall, giving him an old fashioned handsy over his clothes. It feels fucking amazing and he’s not sure he’s going to last long. His balls are pulled up tight against his body, adrenaline spiking through his veins. He can feel his release coming and his toes curl in anticipation.  
  
“Come for me.” Chris’ gravelly voice whispers in his ear, scruff tickling his cheek. His hand moves faster, pushing Scott closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

  
“Nng,” he moans unintelligibly, bucking up one last time before coming in his shorts, a hot sticky mess spreading out over the front of them and down his hip.  
  
“Now I’m going to open you up with your own come.” Chris says as he leads a wobbly Scott over to the couch and pushes him down. He’s still lost in a post orgasm haze as his arms are lifted up and his shirt is torn off over his shoulders and head. The cool air hits his chest and he feels his nipples pebble and arms breakout in goosebumps. His skin is still sensitive from his release and he jumps when Chris leans forward and laves his tongue over a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it a little.  
  
“Ah!” Scott yells, while still arching up into the touch. Chris swirls his tongue around the nipple one last time and pulls back. He smirks seductively at him, licking his lips while trailing his fingers over Scott’s abs. Eventually his hands wander down to his waist and he slowly lifts the band of Scott’s shorts up and over his soft cock. He lifts his hips a little so Chris can pull them all the way off and toss them across the room.  
  
“Lay back,” he says and nudges Scott’s shoulder until he wiggles around and lies down on the couch. “Legs up.”  
  
Scott spreads his legs wide and uses his arms to pull them back further, fully putting himself on display. He must look a mess; hair sticking out at odd ends, stomach painted in his release, flaccid cock hanging between his legs and cheeks highlighted in a bright flush. He doesn’t care though, he’s been thinking about this since the last time it happened. Desperate for a cock inside him.  
  
“Mm, yes.” Chris hums as he moves onto the couch, kneeling in-between his legs. He bends down and takes Scott’s cock in his mouth, using his tongue to clean off all the leftover come. He’s still really sensitive and it almost hurts, but he takes it anyways; keening when Chris hollows his cheeks and sucks up his entire length, the tip of him popping out with an obscene slobbery noise. He looks up the length of his body and Scott can’t help but tremble at the utter hunger and desperation shining in his eyes.  
  
He swipes two fingers though the come on Scott’s stomach and brings it to his mouth like he wants to taste it. Instead he lowers his hand to Scott’s entrance and begins to rub slow circles around his tight ring of muscles. It’s slick and Chris’ fingers are warm against his hole, making him wish he was free to grind down on them.  
  
The soft touches feel amazing but he wants more,  _needs_  more. He needs to be filled up.  
  
“Please,” he begs, voice cracking and wavering.  
  
Chris pulls away and Scott whines at the loss, squirming around; desperate for more. Chris’ fingers scrape at his stomach, gathering up the last of his come and coating his hole with it, gently pushing a single finger inside. It’s just slick enough to ease the way with a little burn left to feel good, to bring an edge to it he enjoys.  
  
He grips his thighs tighter, fingernails digging into his skin until he draws blood. He bites his lower lip with his teeth and tries to remember to breathe as another finger slips in, joining the other.  
  
Chris bends down and traces around the buried fingers with his tongue, adding his spit to the mess wetting his hole. Just as he’s about to ask for more, the fingers begin to move rapidly, pulling nearly all the way out and forcefully plunging back in.  
  
“Yes,” Scott moans, straightening his legs and straining his muscles to pull them apart even more. Anything to let the fingers in further, fuck him deeper. He throws his head back and moans, taking the brutal pace Chris is setting, relishing every second of the finger fucking he’s getting.  
  
The room is quiet other than the squelching sounds of fingers going in and out, in and out. The couch shifts from Chris moving around and suddenly the angle is perfect and  _right there_  against his prostate. He arches up as much as he can in his position and yells out a string of made up words. Between his legs his cock twitches back to life, quickly thickening with the intense pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now.” Chris says, voice strained.  
  
Scott thinks that sounds like a really fucking good idea and whines at the thought, closing his eyes and gnawing on his lip some more. The fingers slow to a dull pace and he can hear Chris rustling around, using his free hand to reach for the lube on the coffee table. The ‘pop’ of the bottle opening reverberates around the room and makes his cock throb. He knows what’s going to happen next.  
  
A glob of cold lube hits his hole and he clenches in reaction. Chris shushes him and continues to move his fingers around in slow circles until he’s a slicked up mess, hole lax and dripping with slick.  
  
The fingers leave, but Scott’s ok with it, he wants something bigger and better anyways. He opens his eyes and watches with rapt attention as Chris sheds his clothes. His cock is average, but it’s thick and fills him up in ways he never could have imagined.  
  
Chris doesn’t even ask if he’s ready, just grabs his hip with one hand and uses the other to line himself up and push in. He likes it that way though, being used in all the best ways.  
  
Chris didn’t take a lot of time to stretch him and it’s a lot to take all at once. It hurts and he’s not given any time to recuperate before the cock is quickly sliding in and out of him; Chris grabbing his hips and using them as leverage to fuck him hard.  
  
He breathes through his nose and tears prick at the corner of his eyes, the pain almost becoming too much. It’s good though. So good. It reminds him he’s alive. His half mast erection flags and his ears ring from the intensity of it all. He still wants more though. Always more. Anything and everything Chris can give him. He nearly bites through his lips and can’t contain a series of whimpers from escaping him as Chris doesn’t relent, thrusting as fast and deep as he can go.  
  
Scott drops his hands from his thighs and grabs the couch cushion with all his might, hanging on for dear life until the pain ebbs into a brilliant pleasure. The hazy pain mixed with spikes of ecstasy is a special kind of euphoria he’s quickly becoming addicted to. His cock hardens again; long, full and bobbing between his legs with each of Chris’ thrusts into his pliable body. He’s holding nothing back, driving into Scott with brutal strength and precision, consistently rubbing against his prostate.  
  
“More.” Scott begs.  
  
Chris grunts in response and pulls out of him. He feels bereft for a short moment until Chris helps him flip over on all fours and enters him from behind.  
  
Oh  _yes_.  
  
This is so much better. He can get  _much_  deeper in this position, going so far it’s almost  _too_  deep. It brings back the adrenaline that comes with bordering the thin line of pain and pleasure. Scott digs the heel of his hands into the couch and pushes back with everything he has, forcing himself to meet each thrust. Strong hands wrap around his hips and pull him back at the same time, shoving Chris’ thick cock deep inside. He winces at the discomfort but keeps going, the promise of a second release pushing him on.  
  
His cock is throbbing, begging to be touched. He’s not ready yet though, he wants to drag this out, feel stuffed for as long as possible. Who knows when he will get this again and he wants to enjoy it while he can.  
  
The steady  _‘slap, slap, slap’_  of skin meeting skin fills the room and invades Scott’s senses. He lets his head hang down, unable to hold it up any longer. His teeth elongate and ears lengthen to points. The animal in him roars in glee, loving the animalistic fuck.  
  
Chris’ breath is labored and his thrusts sporadic. It won’t be long now. His cock swells inside Scott that extra little bit that takes his breath away, just before he thrusts one last time and comes with a shout. He digs his fingers into Scott’s hips hard enough to leave deep bruises that will heal before they even show.  
  
The heat of Chris’ come spreads out inside him, the feel of it making him want to find his own release. Desperately. He knows he has to wait though. Whether he gets off again is entirely up to Chris; he has the control and that makes Scott’s blood boil with primal lust.  
  
He stays still for as long as he can, arms and legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Eyes shut and lungs heaving, he chews on his lip and tries to forget about the aching need between his legs. His werewolf features recede, but he still feels wound up and ready to go.  
  
Chris pulls out and he sighs at the loss. Already he misses the feel of being completely full.  
  
“You should get going.” Chris says from behind him.  
  
When he peers over his shoulder, he sees the other man sprawled out over the other end of the sofa. Face completely relaxed and covered with a look of bliss.  
  
Silently he gets up and grabs his clothes from the floor, hopping into his shorts and pulling his shirt on as he walks over to the door. Without a look back he leaves; bounding down the porch steps and jumping into his car as quickly as possible. The last time this happened he waited until he got home to finish, but that isn’t an option today.  
  
A couple blocks away he pulls over and slams the car in park. Without bothering to look around he shoves a hand down his pants and firmly grips his cock. He sighs in relief at the familiar pressure. Sharp spikes of pleasure shoot down his cock and up his spine. He swipes his thumb over the slit and gathers the precome for lube. It doesn’t take much to finish, his ass still aches and he can feel Chris’ come dripping out his stretched hole. Only a few strokes and he’s coming in his shorts again.  
  
He pulls his hand out of his pants and sets it on top of his softening cock. Pressing lightly, he enjoys the squish of his come coating his oversensitive dick. His body feels strung out and sated. In just a second, when he gets the energy, he’ll go home and finger himself. Lick Chris’ come off them.  
  
He sits there until his heart rate slows and his hands stop shaking. When he opens his eyes, it’s just another Saturday afternoon. Sun high in the sky and hot breeze making the leaves rustle on the trees.  
  
He starts up the car and drives home like nothing ever happened.  
  
Until the next time.


End file.
